


In Someone Else's Shoes

by aspertiia



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleswap, b2w2 rewrite, curtis appears briefly to replace yancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspertiia/pseuds/aspertiia
Summary: Whitwo, Code Name: White 2, is undercover at the Trainers' School.Lacktwo is the new transfer student.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	In Someone Else's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever wish B2W2 was a HARDER read by including no pictures?   
> Me too, this is it   
> Check me out on [tumblr](https://xurktalks.tumblr.com)

“You were a good friend…”    
The leaves from the tree nearby fell around them. Whitwo kept her back to him as she spoke, it felt wrong to look him in the eye when she was hurting his feelings.   
“But I.. I knew from the beginning we couldn’t keep being friends. We’re busy people. That’s why I stopped answering your calls…”    
She sucked a breath in, she tried not to get upset. She had a plan that she had to follow.    
“So, I have to tell you now, Curtis.”

She heard how his voice shook, how much she was hurting him. She could almost see the tears on his face despite not even looking at him.    
“I still remember the day we met.” Whi clenched her eyes shut as if she could just wish for him to stop talking. “I lost my Xtransceiver and you found it for me.”    
He hesitated, before offering a weak laugh. She wanted to crumble right there. Crash and burn and say nevermind, they could still talk, they could find time to hang out.   
“Playing tennis at the little court… Walking around Join Avenue… Foongy and Spinda played and battled together as well.”    
Foongy, on her shoulder, gave an almost silent huff, a reminder for her that there wasn’t room to fail.

Whi puffed out her chest. She had to get this done now or she would never get the guts to try again.    
“Those memories are my true feelings for you, I’ll always remember you as being a good friend… but they’re just memories now.” Her eyebrows furrowed in determination. “I have to go, Curtis.”    
“Whitwo…”    
He was crying, she couldn’t take it. “I don’t want to be friends anymore!” 

Her breath came out heavy as she waited. She heard how his shoes scraped the gravel of the pavement, how he turned, hesitated, and then started to walk away. “Goodbye.” 

She waited. She waited until she couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore. She waited until she could force the weight of guilt off of her shoulders. Foongy huffed again and folded his tiny arms. It was- in the very least -grounding.    
“Leo… Is he gone yet?” 

The bushes nearby rustled in movement and Leo’s voice echoed toward her. “Yeah… Was that all really necessary, Whitwo?”    
She looked over her shoulder towards him, a smile of relief settled on her face. It was over, she had done it.    
  
Her own shoes crunched the gravel of the pavement as she quickly made her way in the direction of the Trainer’s School. She kept her shoulders hunched to appear like she was still anxious about what happened. She  _ was _ still anxious. How hurt was he? Did being friends really mean so much to him?   
  
Leo’s footsteps sounded as if he stumbled before jogging to keep up with her pace. His Deino wasn’t too far behind, also stumbling blindly before catching up with her brisk walking speed. “That poor guy sure was crying a lot. Are you sure about this?”    
Whi wasn’t sure, in all honesty. It had been part of the plan, she couldn’t keep up with Curtis while continuing her search in the Trainer’s School. She can’t remember the last time she  _ had _ been sure.    
  
“I’m sure!” She yelped, voice trembling from the recent potential conflict.    
Leo folded his arms behind his head, a sigh escaped his mouth. “Man… I had bets that you two would start dating.”    
  
Her face scrunched up. She couldn’t imagine using someone for information like that. She couldn’t find it in herself to play with someone’s heart like that. It would hurt more. What if they got too close? They’d find out what she was doing. She’d be caught and potentially taken off the case, despite how much work she had put in already.    
  
Leo looked up at her face, a grin forming on his own. “Ah, I get it.” She felt a cold sweat crawl down her back. He got it? He understood how she couldn’t let someone that close? She could only build her walls so high before they would start to shake under their own weight.    
“You don’t like guys, right?”    
  
She choked on her breath, and felt the anxiety sink down her throat to settle in the constant weight in her stomach.    
“W-What?”    
Leo snickered, “hey, it’s okay. I won’t judge! Your secrets are safe with me.”    
  
“No! It’s not that.” She waved her arms in front of herself, signalling for Leo to stop thinking about... Well, whatever he was thinking about. She didn’t quite  _ want  _ to understand how his brain worked. “It’s just… Curtis is a popular idol now.”    
  
“ **_WHAT?_ ** ” She already expected him to be surprised, so she managed to brace herself for the loud noise. “ **_IDOL? REALLY?_ ** ”    
Whi nodded her head several times. “Yes.” She fidgeted her fingers together in an attempt to distract herself. “He can’t really be seen hanging out with me anymore, or else he’ll get in trouble. He knows that better than anyone… So I had to cut off loose ends before he tried anything silly.”    
  
“Oh.” Leo tilted his head in thought, before waving his hand. “Well, that’s enough talking. We’re gonna be late for class!”    
  
They only made it a few steps past the entrance, with Whi picking stray leaves from her hair, before they encountered their second challenge of the day.    
“Whitwo!” One of the girls from their class yelled over to them, her Wingull chirping in a similar pitch.    
Whi hunched up her shoulders, laced her fingers together in front of her body as a last line of defense. “Hi.” She didn’t remember any of these girls’ names, they weren’t important to the plan. She didn’t even understand why they seemed to like her.    
  
“Hurry up!” Another girl from beside her yelled, her hair tied in a fashion that looked similar to the sprout on top of her Sunkern. Whi wished she could  _ genuinely  _ compliment her, but… It was an odd choice of style. “Today’s class is in Room 401!”   
Whi couldn’t open her mouth before the third girl cut in. She at least looked like she was polite. Her Combee did too. “I heard there’s a new teacher today!”    
  
Whi and Leo stood frozen. Leo’s face was stained an embarrassed shade of red, while Whi stared at her shoes, scuffing up gravel from the ground. One of them would have to speak, else they would be stuck here with them all staring expectantly.    
“Um. Thank you.” Whi felt awkward. She didn’t know what any of the girls wanted from her. Did they know something she didn’t? “I’ll see you all there?” She offered, refusing to drag her eyes up from the ground.    
She listened for the sound of them walking away, the crunch of loose gravel and their chatter dying down until she couldn’t make it out anymore.    
  
“You’re almost as bad as me with girls.” Leo was the first to speak up. Whi wished she could have a moment of quiet just to get her bearings back. “Are you sure you’re not actually into them?”    
Whi’s head shot up and whipped round to face Leo, “Wh-what? Of  _ course  _ I’m sure!”    
“Just making sure!” He held his hands up defensively, only to be met with a disapproving look from Whi. “Anyway, it at least makes me feel better for freezing up in front of them if you do it too.”    
  
Whi tried to let her shoulders relax for the few moments they were taking before heading to class. “I don’t understand why you’re so nervous around them.” She trailed off in thought. “Didn’t you make it to the Top 8 at the League two years ago? You should be famous for that.”    
Leo lowered his head almost shamefully and pressed his two index fingers together. “Actually, I was hoping that I’d become more popular with girls,” he mumbled, “but what happened at the league was  _ huge _ .”    
  
She thought back on her research of the league. The brief news coverage of the disaster - the reports that the seven sages of Team Plasma escaped alongside the newly crowned champion disappearing. She had gone through files of pictures of where any of them could have disappeared to, with no real clue on which route they would’ve taken. It was a given that the Pokemon league of two years ago wasn’t a pleasant memory for anyone - despite if she had spent a while just admiring how the legendary dragons looked.    
  
Leo shifted his weight between his feet and Whi couldn’t help but watch. She always thought the dino-legs pants he always chose to wear were… a bold, distracting choice.    
“When I came home that was all anyone was talking about!” She could understand, it was a traumatic thing to see. “Compared to that, my achievement was pretty much nothing.”    
  
Whi picked her head up in interest as Leo kept talking. He mentioned the seven sages' escape, as well as the predictably obvious issue of the champion’s disappearance. It was like he had read her mind, the exact issues that she had just been thinking about. He was there, she had to remind herself. Which means he maybe had seen where they left, maybe he had clues on where she could find them.    
  
“Hey, Leo…” Her brows furrowed as she got serious. She wanted as much information as she could get to report back. She felt bad for using her friend for her plan, but he might have important eye-witness accounts that she wasn’t aware of.    
Leo didn’t meet her eye, instead he looked over his shoulder back to the Trainer’s School. “I almost forgot! This isn’t the time for this!” Whi could have cursed the whole setting. “We have to hurry to Room 401!”    
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of the entrance to the school. Whi clenched her fists, she’d have to remember to bring this back up later. 


End file.
